A Certain Lovestruck Goddess
by DEVIL ADITYA
Summary: A Valentine special with the best couple. Touma x Othinus! Now no longer a one-shot!
1. For A Lonely Girl: Warmth

Hey guys I wanted to do this for a very long time so I guessed what better time would it be than Valentine's day? So here is a romantic story between Touma and Othinus. (Trying romance for first time so please forgive if its not upto mark.)

I am writing about the best pairing I have seen in the series.

Touma x Othinus (BEST COUPLE)

This story is centered around the events at the end of NT9 and will contain SPOLIERS.

I wish I owned A Certain/To Aru franchise, but I don't. It belongs to Kamachi Kazuma. So this is a non-profit fanfic made to enjoy.

* * *

"Ah!"

The boy named Kamijo Touma suddenly opened his eyes.

What did he see?...nothing! He saw nothing!

He saw darkness...complete darkness.

It was the dark world he hated, the world with nothing. Completely blank world with nothing as far as one could see.

He stared at the infinitely distant horizon.

('What happened last time?')

He though back about what had occurred in his previous battle with Othinus. Due to fighting countless times, his memories were hazy.

('Oh yes I destroyed Gungnir. And I think I was defeated by that crossbow of hers')

He stressed his brain to remember more details about tithe incident. And he remembered what he had said to her in his final moments.

"Ah! What happened?" This was not his world and he was quite sure that it wasn't Othinus's world either.

After Othinus had destroyed his world, he fought against her for countless times. It was so much that his brain couldn't keep up all those countless loops and his memories went hazy. Hundreds of Billions, possibly Trillions of times! There was no way the human brain could keep up with this.

Touma's mind was no different, he didn't remember much before past few loops.

"..rry.."

"?!"

He frenetically turned his head towards the source of noise.

Due to all those incidents where he had suffered countless times, he had expected to see something that will lead to his misery later.

But what he saw there was beyond his expectations.

Othinus was lying down on her knees with her head down. Her hair were covering her face so he couldn't see the expression she was making.

"...Sorry..."

"Othinus?"

"I am so sorry" She said in a trembling voice

"!?" Touma was both surprised and confused to hear the goddess before him speak those words.

"I..I couldn't bring back your world. I tried but I couldn't" She said in a shaky voice

"What you tried to restore my world using Imagine Breaker?" Touma asked to confirm the facts.

The Imagine Breaker that resided in his right arm served as the reference point to the world and one should be able to restore the world using it. However...

Othinus slowly nodded.

The last request that Touma had made before dying was asking her to be selfish and do what she longed to do. The restoration of her world. Imagine Breaker was required in order to do that.

"I tried to reverse the destruction of your world but I found I couldn't. I don't know why but no matter how many times I try nothing works out."

"It doesn't?" Touma felt miserable knowing that she wasn't able to bring his world back even after trying many times.

If a magic goddess wasn't able to do this was there any hope left?

This all lead to a single question. What was all that suffering that he took uptill now for? What was it's worth now that the only one that he knew that would bring his world back failed.

What would he do now? Was there anything he could do? Is there any point living?

All these thoughts began flooding the poor boy's mind while he tried his best to maintain a Positive mindset but found that he couldn't. All this time he had been able to push forward through the Infinite Hells because he had a clear goal in mind. But now he had lost that goal all paths before him shattered.

He sunk down on his knees like a defeated warrior who had lost all will to fight.

"It's all my fault. It's because of me my world was destroyed. And now because of me you lost your world too" Othinus said in a pained voice.

Touma's attention was shifted to the lamenting goddess.

"It's not your fault. If anyone, it's my fault for reaching out to you in time" Touma Kamijo is an unusual person, no matter what condition he was in. Even if the other person was his enemy, if he is in need of support, he would unconditionally reach out his hand for them.

And now he was doing the same. He was comforting the goddess who was in equivalent pain as him, possibly even more.

It should be kept in mind goddess or not Othinus was still a girl and she too had feelings. She could also break emotionally and Touma had proved that when he broke her will to fight. Even if it took more than Hundreds of Billions times but it still worked. During their last fight she emotionally broke down and even cried.

Remembering that Touma stood up and walked Upto the goddess to comfort her.

"What are you saying? How is it your fault when I was the one who destroyed the world?"

Touma gently placed his hand on her shoulder in reaction to which her head lifted upwards and...

For the second time he saw something unbelievable on her face...Tears! The goddess was crying!

Touma felt miserable on seeing that. He felt a dull pain rising in his chest when he saw that. He had seen her cry once before but at that time more than half of his body had blown away and he had lost the ability to sense. So he did the only thing he could that time and gently wiped her tears. Kamijo Touma felt a tingling pain in his chest now that his body was complete. But what he had to do hadn't changed in the slightest.

He gently placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears coming from her lone eye.

Currently his mind was undergoing a lot of emotional stress, he didn't knew what to do or what he wanted to do anymore. But he knew one thing for sure that he didn't want to see the girl in front of him cry. That was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"It's okay, there is no need to beat yourself over it. It's alright so...please stop crying" Othinus's eyes widened when he wiped off her tears and said that to her.

"Why?...Why are you being so nice to me when I took everything from you? Everything that you cared about and spent so much time and effort protecting. Everything you risked your life to protect...I took all that away from you in an instant...and yet you are being so nice to me and trying to cheer me up. Why?"

If one were to look at Touma and Othinus's relationship from a stranger's perspective, it would be a boy who lost everything and a goddess who took everything from him. But...it wasn't all, it wasn't the extent of their relationship. It was true that Othinus had destroyed everything precious to Touma and made him suffer countless times in the Infinite Hells.

But even so their relationship was a lot deeper that that. After their final fight Othinus had realized that what she wanted from the beginning was with her all along! An understander. She wanted someone to rely upon, someone who would understand her pain of her world being destroyed, someone who would share her burden, someone who would provide emotional support, someone who would fill her lonely heart, someone...

When she realized that, she attempted to restore his world. She placed his happiness above her desired and she just wanted to see him happy.

But when she failed in doing so, it crushed her completely. How would she face him now? He would surely hate her for this.

Anyone would have.

However...

"I don't blame you for this. You were only doing what you felt was right. And after going through the same pain as you I can understand why you did so. Anyone would want to restore their world even if it meant destroying someone else's. In fact I also rejected that 'happy world'"

Touma Kamijo had done that too. Even if not directly but he still did it. In order to break him Othinus had created a world where there was no tragedies, everyone was happy. A world where everyone was smiling. A world where there was no fighting, A world where...he wasn't needed anymore. Touma Kamijo had rejected that Happy World even if meant to destroy everyone's smiles.

"..gubh..." Othinus tried to say something but choked due to heavy emotions building inside her.

It looked like she was about to cry again. So...in order to stop the lonely goddess from place anymore burden on her heart he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry everything's fine, it's alright so...please...please don't cry"

Her eyes widened when he pulled her in a tight embrace. Her head was resting on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. Her heat raced and she felt a tingling sensation in her chest.

This was a completely new feeling for Othinus, a goddess who had lived countless years. But she was sure about one thing. She liked this. In his arms she felt ...safe like she had nothing to worry about, all her worries were melting away.

Touma was having a similar feeling. All his worries vanished away and he only had one thought in his mind right now it was to protect the girl in his arms. Even though she was an omnipotent goddess who could destroy the universe with a flick if her finger. Her trembling form in his arms felt fragile, like it would break if he applied more pressure. Whatever she was in the past didn't matter, right now she was someone he needed protect.

To him right now the Almighty goddess felt no more than a crying girl who needed love and compassion.

He suddenly felt her arms wrapping around his back as she returned his embrace. He felt his heartbeat escalate as she tightened her embrace.

"I don't deserve your kindness, someone like me doesn't deserve this" She spoke with a trembling voice.

A part of her was hesitant in accepting his kindness. Somewhere in her heart she believed that she didn't deserve it after everything she had done. She was afraid that being with her would only remind Touma of the sufferings he went through by her hands.

How could she not feel that way?

Touma despite being oblivious to the feelings of girls around him understood what pained her. That was the result of being her understander.

After spending infinite time together world after world both of them understood each other completely. Both knew what the other would be thinking right now. That was how strong their bond had become. No human relationship could compare to it. That's what happens when you spend so much time with someone that it is incomprehensible by human mind.

So Touma knew the cause of her pain so he knew what to do.

"I know what you are thinking Othinus but don't worry about it. I don't hold anything against you. And I would be happy to stay by your side, so cheer up."

Othinus looked up into his eyes.

"Really? Are you okay struck with someone like me?"

"I am not struck, I am staying with you because I want to and could you please not say 'someone like me' again. It really feels to me like you are antagonizing yourself"

"You won't feel sad that you are with the one who destroyed your world and caused you endless suffering?"

"Why would I feel sad by being with someone who was driven by her dreams which I can relate to. By being through the same experience as you I can understand how you felt back then."

"You won't suddenly leave me alone and go off somewhere else?"

"Now why would I do that? Why would I ever leave you? Who else would I talk to? And besides where else would I go?" Touma placed a hand on her head.

"Really you promise? You will stay with me forever?" Othinus asked while tearing up.

"I promise"

"Thank you...thank you...thank you so very very much" Othinus said while sobbing.

They both stayed quite for sometime gently holding each other, then Touma asked a question.

"Othinus why did you tried to restore my world when I told you to be selfish and use my Imagine Breaker to restore your own world?"

When Touma lost the final battle and was dying, he had gently wiped her tears and as his last wish he told her to be selfish and do as she wished.

("Be selfish if you wish. Forget about good and evil. It doesn't matter what your reasons are. Maybe something irritates you or maybe something is an eyesore. Just act the way you want. You've already shown me that doing that will lead to everyone smiling. So do as you wish. …What is it you wanted to do in the very beginning? Unless you make that come true, you will become what I was: A PATHETIC LOST CHILD CRUSHED BY THE HAPPY WORLD!")

That was what the he had said before dying.

"What I really wanted to do in the very beginning was to find someone who understood me, someone who understood the pain I was in and I could lessen it by sharing with him. Someone whom I could rely upon. I never realized such that he was with me all along. I realized it after I lost you."

"..."

"I might not have found such a person ever again. Returning to my original world was a means to an end. I would not have found anyone who understood me there. And if I returned there I wouldn't be able to meet you ever again."

"Othinus.."

What if she could not find an understander even if she searched through every nook and cranny of the original world she had been born and raised in? What would she do then?

"Once I realized that I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. So I tried to bring back your world but I failed at that too..." She said in a depressed tone.

Touma's heart pained on listening this. All that girl wanted was somebody to understand and soothe the pain she went through and was still experiencing.

"I understand and don't worry you don't need to bear that burden ever again. Whenever you feel down I will always be by your side" Touma stopped for a moment and then spoke "You know when I learnt that I won't be able to return to my world anymore, I was feeling miserable. I didn't know what meaning was left there of being alive? What would I live for? But then I made up my mind that if anything I would live for you. I would live so that you won't have to live alone anymore."

"..." Othinus blushed heavily on hearing that.

"When I saw you cry, I couldn't bear it. I felt like my heart was being torn apart. I felt that the last thing I wanted to see was for you to cry. From that moment I decided to live for your sake. You know let's live for each other from now on. We don't know maybe there might be still a way to restore the world. We might find it together, we just need to keep trying our best. The world gets restored or not I will stay with you in either case so... let's live for each other's sake"

Yes he would never leave her alone ever again. He wouldn't never let her feel lonely again. He would live for her sake and make sure she stays happy.

Othinus wiped her tears and said while smiling "Yes, let's do that"

"Hehe" Touma smiled too

"By the way can I take that as a love-confession? It sure looked like one" She grinned

"Take it like that if you want. But I just wanted to say I won't let you feel alone ever again" Touma chuckled

Othinus blushed on hearing this.

"Then...I need to return your confession with a suitable answer"

"?"

Othinus leaned closer to him and Touma's eyes widened.

She gently kissed him on his forehead.

"I love you"

"...huh?!whaaaa!?"

* * *

And there it is! How did you feel after reading it? Was it good? Or was it lacking somewhere. (Please keep in mind this is my 2nd fanfic and 1st purely-romance themed fanfic). I just wrote what I had on my mind for a long time. You can say I have a childish imagination but I am not embarrassed about it.

You know I asked broseph to write something like this, but he has been busy lately so I thought why not I write something on my own? I am surprised I wrote this much in a single day that too on mobile! I have to admit I feel Touma despite his misfortune is quite lucky that he got someone like Othinus with him. I really want that someday I find a girl like her. Having someone who understands you completely sure is amazing.

NT9 is THE BEST THING I ever read! I really liked the story (My tastes).

Oh yes since it was my 1st romantic fanfic you might find it weird but I was very embarrassed while I was writing it!

I could continue it to 2nd chapter who knows? I just wanted to post it on Valentine's day. Hehe...

DEVIL ADITYA


	2. The New Beginning: Re-Start

**ALRIGHT HERE IS THE 2ND CHAPTER OF THE STORY!Again sorry for the delay. I have decided that it won't be a oneshot! I had been writing whenever I felt like. So naturally it took so long. I'll try to do regular updates from now on.**

 **whwms: Thanks man!**

 **Majin Othinus: Yeah it's definitely one of my top pairing of the series.**

 **Markoz89: I don't know the language but I can easily understand what you are trying to say- I really liked NT9 too (Infact saying that it is the best thing I have ever read is not an overstatement)**

 **Guest1and2: Well here is more!**

 **YRZY: Thanks, I am planning to continue it now!**

 **LexArchangel: hehe**

 **carebear0621: Oh! Now you are just flattering me!**

 **Sergio644: Hmmm...Here is the continuation!**

 **I... currently don't own A Certain franchise...sadly. So what? This is a story written purely because I want to! No profit is taken from anywhere.**

 **(Is it even necessary to write this every time?...Not sure, but it's fun!**

 **WITHOUT DELAY, HERE WE GOOOO!**

* * *

"hm.."

"..." The boy named Kamijo Touma slowly opened his eyes.

Above him was a blue ceiling which he was trying to get accustomed to.

He looked at the source that had been responsible for waking him from his slumber and lazily tapped at the top of the ringing alarm clock.

It was still 06:35 that meant he still had time left before his school. Still he tried to get up from his bed.

"Hmm..." That's when another source of noise suddenly moved, it was very close to him. In fact it was just adjacent to him.

Touma panicked and quickly looked towards the source. He knew there could only be one person who could have made a that noise.

"Gulp" he gulped as he looked at the other occupant of the room.

She had long blond hair, a petite frame and was wearing night clothes.

He tried to silently get up with waking her up, but as if that could happen.

The person slowly opened her eyes.

"Haaah..." She slowly yawned

"Ah! Er... goodmorning! Um..." Touma said while blushing and looking away.

"Huuu.. goodmorning. Oh! looks like I sleep-walked again" The girl spoke

"Don't say that so casually Othinus!, its the third time this week!" Touma yelled

"Hey its alright, it is involuntary. I have a habit of sleep walking. It's no big deal. Besides, I don't mind"

"You don't but I do!"

Othinus had a habit of sleep walking, so occasionally these types of situations arised. Apparently they had 2 beds in the same room so, Touma frequently found himself in these situations.

It had been about 3 days since 'they' started living here. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get used to it.

"Seriously I don't remember when I picked it up. Perhaps during our time in those phasesss..."

Othinus stopped as if she had suddenly stepped on a landmine. She looked at him with guilty eyes.

"...Sorry I shouldn't have said that" she quitely lowered her head.

"No no, it's ok. Hadn't I said that I am fine now" Touma tried to reassure her.

"No...nobody can ever forgive what I did to you. I...I..." she tried to continue but her throat clogged up.

"It's ok" Touma wrapped his arms around her.

"But..I..."

"Shh... didn't I tell you? Just relax."

Othinus stopped and wrapped her arms around him trying to find comfort.

Sometimes these sort of things happened. Othinus deeply regretted what she had done to Touma during all those phases.

She had spent an eternity of time mentally torturing him, to the point where he almost broke.

Even she was not able to keep track of how many times she had repeated the cycle, again and again. It was surely in the range of Hundreds of Billions! or possibly even Trillions!

So whenever she remembered that. The so called perfect Magic-Goddess couldn't control her emotions.

Touma was the same, he looked like he had recovered for all that but he was only putting a brave face. In reality he was only trying to hide his mental state for her.

He cared about her and didn't want her to be sad.

"Did that calm you down?" Touma asked after some time when he felt she was ok now.

"Um.. Yeah. Sorry..." Othinus said hesitantly pushing herself away.

"Well then let's get ready for school. It's still time. I will go to bath first, so that I can prepare us breakfast in the time you get ready"

"Ok"

Now how did this entire situation arised ?

How did Touma Kamijo and Othinus ended up living together ?

To get an answer to this question one has to go about a week back in time.

* * *

"I love you"

"Whhhaaat!?" the boy named Touma Kamijo yelled as loud as he could.

"Oh! you want me to say it again? I didn't knew you liked that sort of thing" Othinus said while blushing.

"Ah no not that! I mean... Isn't a bit sudden. I mean out of nowhere" Touma expressed his concern "I am happy that someone confessed her feelings to me. It's the 1st time and infact I had dreamt of this event"

"It's not sudden at all. How much time do you think we have been together?" Othinus suddenly said more forcefully than normal.

"I..." Touma started to say something but was cut in between.

"The time we spent together has far surpassed any normal relationship, we understand and know everything about each other. Didn't you said that yourself?"

"I... said that?" Touma tried to recall.

During the final fight Touma had showed her that he understood her completely, not only her attack patterns, but also her mental and emotional state. He knew what her heart longed for from the very beginning and reminded her of it. She wanted to return to her original world and he not only respected that, but after losing even suggested that she should make use of his right arm to make her wish come true.

He told her that even if she created a world that was a exact replica and no one could tell the difference, it would be nothing but a tragedy to her as long as she knew the difference. And he didn't want her to suffer. That very moment was the turning point. When she realised what she really wanted all this time. She couldn't hold her falling tears. And yet Touma, who was slowly dying in her arms, wiped her tears and continued to try to get her to the path which would make her truly happy.

"At that moment I realised what I really wanted" yes the words that Touma said to her while dying where truly a cruel attack "What I wanted... what I truly wanted...was for someone to understand me! I wanted to have someone who knew my pain, the pain of losing your world and stranded alone in a unknown world. Someone who understood that would provide me comfort, he would provide me the love I so yearned"

"Othinus..."

"And look at my stupidity hehe...'that someone' for whom I was waiting for so so very long, for whom I wanted to return to my original world...was here with me the entire time. And I only realised it when I lost him" Tears rolled down her lone eye as she laid her heart bare feet once again. "Seriously how many times do I have to say it?"

"But... I am right here aren't I?" Touma spoke as he once again wrapped his arms around her.

"I kno..." Othinus started but he suddenly pulled her into a embrace. "I...am glad"

Othinus was a goddess, more specifically THE goddess of WAR. Even among gods she the most terrifying. Just a flick of her fingers, that's all it took to completely destroy the entire universe and build a new one on her whim.

And yet...

And yet that omnipotent all-powerful destroyer of the universe...was just a crying girl whom he wanted to protect.

"You know for a goddess of war, you are pretty emotional" Touma chuckled

"Shut up!...I...I guess what I was holding up in all this time is now coming out... because now I have someone who can listen to it and comfort me" Othinus pouted

"Haha, you are right. You can put all the burdens of your heart on me. After all as your understander, it is my duty to ease your heart. I promise..." Yes he will do it. The lonely girl who had been suffering for so long, he would ensure that no more suffering ever finds the way to her heart.

"Thank you..."

"End is just the beginning of something new. We should start a new life"

"Yeah" Othinus smiled while looking at him.

"So let's start something new, and this time you are not alone, we can wait for a while if you want"

"Yeah, I have to rest for a while. The fairy spell I used took a toll on my body. If I use my magic right now too much, it would damage me internally. But don't worry, it will heal in time, I just have to avoid making another world for sometime"

"Well then we will rest for sometime. I also need some... Seriously! When was the last time I had an actual proper sleep!?" Touma tried to recall while holding his head

Othinus giggled "For now, I'll make a house for us"

She had 50-50 chances of success, knowing that she flicked her fingers.

And..

And...

And whoomm! A house appeared out of thin air!

"Wow! That came out pretty good. Wait didn't you lose GUNGNIR? And you success rate was reduced to 50% so is it just luck or... you didn't use the fairy spell RIGHT?" Touma asked in a stern voice

"Obviously not, why would I use it when it can potentially reduce my chances of being with you?"

"I..I suppose you are right" Touma blushed slightly

"I just increased the number of things I tried to create. When I did that I had more chances of success"

"Okay..."

"Actually I tried to create 2 houses, this increased the success rate. Moreover I tried to create additional furniture and other items, so the success rate should be more. Any additional and unnecessary things can be destroyed later on" Othinus explained

"Wow you are really smart" Touma complemented her

"Hmph ofcourse, I am a goddess afterall" She held her head high

"Hmmm...on second thought couldn't you retry it incase of failure?" Touma held a finger on his chin

"Ah! I just...I go for success in the 1st try" Othinus stammered

Touma chuckled. Right now she was far from being the cold-hearted perfect goddess which she was known to be.

"Right, now let's get inside" Touma suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Yeah"

* * *

... Speeches, yes Touma was left speechless when he saw 'his' or rather 'their' house.

When he lived in Academy city, he lived in a small dorm room. So obviously he would be impressed by the house which Othinus created. It wasn't a very big once like a mansion or something, but was still decent sized. What was more eye-catching was the content inside.

All the furniture and equipment that was inside looked like it was antique and it felt so expensive that if Touma accidentally broke one of it, his whole life savings won't be enough to pay for it.

"What are you gazing like that for?"

"Those furniture and other items look a bit... extravagant" Touma hesitated

"I figured you must be thinking that. Seriously you are like an open book" Othinus placed her hand on her forehead

"Am I?"

"Let me make one thing very clear, I care about you and you alone. To me every other thing is insignificant, I have no interest in anything else. So you should not think about unnecessary things"

"Um... Thanks it means a lot"

"Hmph seriously you should not think about yourself so lowly, you have a goddess always by your side who will do anything for you"

Touma smiled at this.

They started to explore more of the house which would be their home for maybe the coming few days.

"I can't believe I get to live in this house. I couldn't even dream of this back then"

"Seems like someone had been in a financial problem for too long" Othinus teased

"Yeah life of a level 0 in Academy City wasn't an easy one. I got very less money monthly and had to make it through the month in that only. Moreover, if you have a hungry roommate like Index, who can devour your whole monthly budget in one sitting, life is gotta be miserable." Touma started muttering his misfortunate story "Hey Othinus you don't happen to be a god tier eater? Right?" He looked at her with scared eyes

"Don't worry I can get by on very little food and I am not very fond of eating much of any food" Othinus revealed

"Why? Don't you have any favourite dish or something? You've got to have one" Touma enquired

"I am not very picky when it comes to food, any food which is edible and has a good texture" Othinus

"Uh huh…" Touma narrowed his eyes.

"If I were to name a few dishes, I could name a few. But there is no favourite as far as I think"

"So you are indeed picky. Geez as I thought, you don't have to hide it"

"Ok ok, it's true that I am a bit picky….How did you figure it out?"

"How did I? Well I am supposed to be your understander, how else?"

"Hmph.. I guess that's true"

"I'll make something for us. I'lltry my best for it to suit your tastes"

"I'll eat anything you make happily"

Touma smiled and exited the room

"I wonder what he'll make for me...I can't wait! He is making something for me!...ummuumm.."

"Um Othinus"

"Waahh! When did you..?"

"Just now, by the way... where's the kitchen?...hehe"

Othinus sighed

"Honestly...Well I guess it's only natural that you won't know since we just got here... It's downstairs just 2 rooms right to the main entrance, it's big so I am sure you won't miss it"

"Alright, thanks"

"I'm gonna go ahead and take a bath"

"Sure, the food will be ready by then"

Touma exited the room once again. Othinus stayed like that for a moment, then left for a shower.

* * *

Drip...drip...drip...drip...drip

While taking a shower Othinus was immersed in thoughts.

Not long ago, they were fighting a battle with each other that had lasted...how long? Even she had stopped keeping track of time. A million years? No a billion years!? Maybe a few dozen billion years!? More!?

And yet here they are. Despite all that fighting here they are.

How can anyone be that resistant? How can someone not break in all that time? A normal human would have gone insane after a few tries. How...did he not break when the goddess tormenting him did?

"Do I deserve this?"

Did she deserved to be happy after doing all that? This question plagued her mind.

She wanted to shake the feeling away but once it was there, she found herself unable to do that. It really tormented her.

How did he forgive her so easily? Or rather why!? How could he!?

She wanted him to yell at her, take out all his frustration that was built over time on her and she would have gladly taken the punishment. She had prepared herself to apologise for as long as it would take for him to forgive her.

The boy had forgiven the goddess so easily, but had he forgotten the sufferings he had been subjected to? Did the loss of his world not bother him? Yet he put on a brave face just for her.

"You really are a strange person... really really strange" Othinus muttered while still immersed in thoughts

He was too kind. Far too kind for someone like her. While she thought about all this, he thoughts shifted to the immediate future.

"I wonder what he'll make for me...mmm... I'll happily eat whatever it is"

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Touma pondered.

"Hmm... What should I make so it is to her liking? The tastes of a goddess! Oh man now that I think about it, I should have asked her. Haaah! No I am Touma Kamijo, I am the one who has lived through many tough times. This is nothing compared to Index...Well I guess I'll just make something globally acceptable" He spoke with a ting of sadness after he 'accidentally' spoke 'her' name, while realising the irony of 'globally' in the present scenario.

* * *

Othinus exited the shower after a long time. She rummaged through the available wardrobe available at her disposal. At first she had thought to go for her usual outfit. But she guessed it might feel awkward to 'him' since they were now living together. After giving a thought, she chose to wear a red dress which had 2 alternate white stripes. It's skirt reached a little above her knees. She got herself dressed and went ahead to the dining hall which was next to the kitchen.

"Oh you certainly took your sweet time, seriously the food will get all cold if you don't hurry" Touma spoke while sitting on the dining table. He lightly stared at her dress which caused her to blush slightly.

In front of him were utensils which contained the dishes he prepared. Apparently it hasn't been opened yet, most likely Touma waited for her because he wanted her to taste first.

"Sorry for the delay" Othinus smiled slightly.

She felt both happy and slightly guilty at this thought. But at this point all her thoughts were on only one topic.

What had he made for her? The curiosity for overwhelming. She just wanted to quickly open and check.

"What's the matter? Come on sit down so we can start already, man! I am starving!" Touma urged

Othinus sat down next to him. Apparently in this large house she had made a small dining table, which could accommodate a maximum of 4 people at a time.

It must have been her subconscious mind that created it so that she could stay as close to Touma as possible.

"You didn't eat? I was having trouble picking up which dress to wear, so I got late. Um...by the way how do I look?" She asked him shyly

How? How can she make such innocent expression? Anyone who would have seen her at the time would have had similar thoughts.

"Y..you look great" Touma stammered

"Really?" Othinus cheered up

"Come to think of it it's my first time seeing you in anything other than that witch outfit. So you can dress normally, that's good"

"You mean you didn't like that outfit?"

"No no, I mean it was a bit revealing and..." Touma desperate shook his hands in front of him

"And you don't like it? You don't like to see" Othinus teased

"Hey just so you know, I have a mind of a perfectly normal high school boy so seeing you like that...well" He blushed while saying that

"So you like it then?"

"A.. Anyways, let's eat" Touma shuttered

Othinus was too eager for the food 'he' made for her so she eagerly waited as Touma unlid the 'treasure'.

There were various dishes like Tofu, Tempura, Rice, etc. Othinus scrolled through them making sure to take each one in her plate.

Othinus took a spoonful and took it inside her mouth.

"So, how is it?" Touma asked expectingly

"It's good!" She said with mild surprise.

"Really?"

Othinus continued to enjoy the various dishes Touma had prepared for her.

"Hmm... you are right, this is good. Must be due to the high quality ingredients that were there in the kitchen" Touma spoke surprised how unexpectedly good his cooking had turned out.

When he had lived in Academy City, as a level 0 he got very less stipend. Moreover with a ever-hungry roommate like Index, he had to worry more about quantity rather than quality. Still he cooked decent food.

"But I had no idea I could make so good food! My struggles in Academy City have paid off!" Touma self-complemented himself while Othinus continued to eat.

They soon finished their meal. And now they were faced with a new problem.

Awkward silence...

'Ok not good, I need to speak something to break the silence'

"Say.." He started

"Umm" At the same time Othinus spoke.

"Yes?"

"No, you first"

"S..So what would we be doing this, I mean... you know like our plans for the future" Touma enquired

"I haven't thought about that. Honestly as long as I am with you, I don't care where we are. But I suppose you won't be comfortable in this black world, so I'll make a new world for us when my body recovers. It might take about 2-3 days I think" Othinus replied

"Hmm..A new world huh? Ah no I mean right now? After we wash the plates. I guess we'll just sleep"

"That would be the plan, unless you wanna do something els..." Othinus teased

"Ok ok I'll go to sleep right after I wash the plates. Seriously you never stop teasing me. My life is never peaceful" Othinus giggled when Touma made this remark

Touma started washing utensils, when Othinus picked up some too.

"It's ok, I'll do it" Touma said while trying to take the glass from her "Besides, I don't think I would be able to digest seeing a goddess washing glasses" He joked

"No I will do it, I know that I am not experienced in such a thing. But I can't let you do all the work" Othinus snatched the glass back

"Like I said I'll do it...!" Touma began saying and..

Looks like his misfortune decided to pay him a visit. As he re-grabbed

the glass and pulled, Othinus decided to pull a little harder and put a bit extra strength behind it.

As a result Touma lost his balance and tumbled forwards right on her.

'bang'

"Ouch"

"Ow.. Sorry, are you..." Touma started to speak but his words trailed off quickly.

He had fallen into a quite precarious position. He right on top of her, with his face millimetres apart from her's. They were so close that their rapid breathing brushed against each other. Touma's mind was going numb as he looked at Othinus.

Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. Heck! They both were breathing heavily.

And...

* * *

 **Alright there is it! Note that this chapter is 4k words long (1k more than previous). I'll try to keep increasing the word count.**

 **Anyway, as you guessed. I thought that it was quite a moment to end the chapter, so despite me wanting to write more thought that the next chapter could be longer. Why not?**

 **So what do you guys think will happen? Also, I am open to suggestions. I have planned a bit for the upcoming chapters, but I can incorporate new things.**

 **Anyways see you guys soon! (Hopefully: I'll try my best- Exams are coming...)**


	3. In The Middle Of A Path Going Nowhere

**Today is 15 November, and today is my birthday, I thought why not release another chapter today. So here is a new chapter of my fanfiction on this day.** **Now I made a little change in the previous chapter in the very beginning '3 weeks' it will be '3 days' now. I decided to change it because of several reasons. Ofcourse I am the Creator/God of this so I can alter reality as I please.**

 **But I'll try to do it as less as possible.** **Also I am trying to change my style a bit more like adapting. More like how most people write. In the 3rd chapter of my Fanfic The BEGINNING Of THE END, I tried putting several those kinds of references for the first time... It was hard** **really. By the way did you guys like it huh?...**

 **Now on to the comment section:-**

 **DeltaWing13: Ofcourse right? I mean even I really liked when I read the story I wrote myself!**

 **Majin Othinus: Here is more! I will try to upload more regularly. (Which I am trying) and really happy that I released 2 chapters in a week's time. One of them being 10k words long.**

 **linkjames24** **: Oh! You are my fellow OTP writer. Man please you make one too! I also want to read more stories!**

 **Sergio644: They look like? THEY ARE A COUPLE! Go read NT 20 and 21, she was with him the entire time. Heck she even kicked Misaki in her face when she tried to get too close! Oops... Sorry for the spoilers but I just couldn't stop myself.**

 **Now without much delay lets start the much awaited chapter!**

 **I don't** **have the ownership of A Certain Franchise (Currently). I write this because I enjoy it a lot!**

* * *

Neither of them said anything. Both lost track of time.

"Ah.."

"Move" Othinus said weakly.

"No you move" Touma said very softly.

And he was correct as Othinus was the one who was on top of Touma.

After sometime, Othinus slowly moved away. Her face was flushed, Touma tried to look away while eyeing her by the corner.

"I'll wash a different one" Touma said hurriedly

"Yeah that way it would be faster" Othinus looked down and slowly muttered.

They both went back to washbasin and started cleaning. The size of the washbasin was small so their elbows touched.

"Ah sorry"

"You don't need to be sorry for this"

"Th hehe" Othinus giggled

"Um... Hehe" Touma laughed nervously

"Really you never stop to amuse me Touma" Othinus put the plate she had aside and moved a bit closer to Touma.

She wrapped her arms around him in a embrace.

"Can you let me stay like this for sometime" She asked while her head rested on his chest with her eyes closed.

'Ah too close! It's ok Touma take a deep breath. It's perfectly normal. I know it's hard to think straight in this situation but I have to make sure she doesn't get uncomfortable'

While thinking about the possible ways to make the situation less awkward he trembled a bit.

"You get flustered so easily Touma. But it's cute" Othinus said

"Well whose fault is it?" Touma blushed while looking towards the side.

"Looks like we are finished with the plates. You must be feeling tired let's get some rest" Othinus suggested

"Hmm... Now that you mention that, I haven't got much rest since a... very long time? Possibly even years! No maybe longer than that! Now that I think about it how am I still sane?!"

"Don't worry the bed here is extra soft you'll sleep like a log" Othinus giggled

"I hope so. Man! I feel so tired now that you have spoken about the topic. I'll just take a bath real quick and then finally get some rest"

* * *

"Haah that was refreshing" The spiky haired boy said cheerful after coming out of the bath "Honestly Othinus overdid it. The bathroom is a bit too big"

* * *

He entered the 'his' room.

"Welcome back" Othinus said while lying on one of the beds.

She had changed into her pyjamas which were blue in colour and had big white flowers.

"Oh sorry, I thought it was my room. Well then see you tomorrow" Kamijo Touma spoke without realising the irony that without the sun and stars, there was no way to keep track of how much time had passed. There was nothing in the universe except that house which was in the middle of 'Nowhere'.

"Ah wait! No this is your room"

"Huh?"

"I mean Errr.. This is our room" Othinus blushed while saying that last part.

"Hmm...Ehhhhhhh!"

"Why do you make such a fuss about everything? It's not like you were not living with a girl before this"

"But I slept in the bathtub...Wait the bathroom was big and all but there was no bathtub here! Where will I sleep tonight!? Surely you didn't do that on purpose?"

"Ehehe" Othinus slowly turned her eyes away.

"I should have expected that something was wrong when I saw no bathtub in such a extravagant bathroom! After all you are a master of deception and scheming. How did you know of my habits?"

"Oh you are such a silly boy Touma surely you haven't forgotten, I have been observing you all the time since countless years. Obviously I would know everything about you like you do about me" She leaned a bit forward while saying the last part.

"...Wait everything!?"

"Oh it's just a figure of speech. I mean I know almost everything about your thought process. Obviously now that I am living with you, everyday I will find something new about you. Same goes for you"

"And besides our beds are separate. Unless... that's what's bothering you, oh yes nice thought! I'll be more than happy to oblige. Let's join them together or mayyybeee remove one!" Othinus said slyly

"Hey it's not like that... Well you are right. So then goodnight" Touma said with a 'humph'.

And with that he jumped on the bed and covered himself with the blanket.

Othinus smiled "Thank you. Touma"

"Huh?"

"For everything. For staying by my side, for reminding me what I wanted all along, for making my dream come true, for..." She got a bit emotional and stopped.

"Thank you Othinus for the same" Othinus's face was hidden under the blanket so he could not see her expression. Nevertheless he spoke.

Othinus smiled but her face was hidden in the blanket so naturally Touma couldn't see.

They both stayed silent for a long time.

"Hey Touma" Othinus spoke breaking the silence.

No response came.

'He must be tired, no wonder he slept so fast' Othinus stood up and removed his blanket. 'He has such a lovely face while sleeping'

She watched him sleep while sitting beside his bed.

* * *

The boy named Kamijo Touma opened his eyes in the... Morning?...?

"Haah...Ahhhhhh! Othinus what are you doing here!?"

Touma suddenly shrieked while yawning.

"Hm.."

"No...Don't tell me!" Touma suddenly spoke fearing...

But all his delusions were quickly shattered away.

"I know what you were thinking but that's not the case. I wanted to look at your sleeping face. Which was kinda cute!" Othinus admitted with a blush "But after sometime you started shaking violently. I thought you were having nightmares so I held you hand and you calmed down. And ofcourse I wanted to do more than that so I cuddled next to you"

"I was shaking? And I calmed down like that?... Please tell me you are joking" Touma said getting embarrassed.

"You were also muttering 'Mommy where are you?'. So I held your hand" Othinus informed while giggling lightly.

"NOOO!..." Touma screamed while hiding his face which was beet red with embarrassment.

"Haha I was joking about the last part. You didn't mutter anything, but the rest of it was true" Othinus said

"Ah! You can laugh for now" Touma scratched his head violently with irritation "But remember my time will come and then you'll be the one regretting while I enjoy. Hehe" Touma wriggled his fingers.

"You sound a lot perverted" Othinus spoke flatly while narrowing her eyes.

"Wha? You started it" Touma sighed "Anyways it's morning already and I need to take a bath before starting the new day"

"Actually the thing is... You have been sleeping for a little longer than you think" Othinus informed hesitantly.

"Hmm... What do you..." He stopped when he looked outside "I see, I forgot there was no sun outside. So technically it isn't morning. Wait in that case how are we gonna keep track of time!? And how much time has passed since I slept!?"

"Let's just say it's been a few days by earth's time scale. I didn't want to disturb you by waking you up when you were sleeping so peacefully in my arms and also I sort of enjoyed that" Othinus admitted her guilt.

"Ah! I was asleep for so long!?" Touma freaked out.

"It's ok you had a lot of sleep deprivation piled up. So your mind has to make up for that. And besides it not like you have any reservations of going somewhere or doing something" Othinus calmed him down.

"... You know what. I think you are right. Man! It feels so refreshing after sleeping so long. I'll take a bath or do you wanna go first?" Touma stretched his hands in the air.

"No you go first. Unless you wanna go together" Othinus suggested slyly.

"Okay got it I'll go first"

"Aww" Othinus pouted

* * *

Touma entered the bathroom.

"Hmm... The shower is good...but... seriously why is there no bathtub!?"

"Akchoo... Is Touma thinking something bad about me?" Othinus automatically assumed the identity of the perpetrator as there was no other person in this universe. "Nah ofcourse not"

* * *

"Hah!" Touma exited the bathroom while drying his hair.

"Oh certainly you took a while"

"The bath is all free you go on ahead I'll prepare the breakfast"

"No no, I will make the breakfast today you wait, I will take a bath real quick and then prepare your food" Othinus told him

"Aw! Then I would have to wait a bit" Touma said

"I told you we should have gone in together" Othinus said

"Seriously!? You're still saying that" Touma yelled

"I mean someday you'll do it right? Ummm..." Othinus looked at him with very innocent eyes.

"Erm... There is a proper order to doing things...you know..." Touma looked away

"Then let's leave it at that for now. I am happy you think about it that way" Othinus gave him a warm smile.

"Hmph"

With that she entered the bath.

"You can peek if you want, I won't mind" She added before entering

"Whhhaa!?" Othinus giggled while Touma gave that dumbstruck expression.

'Now then what should I do till then...Guess I'll explore the house more for a bit'

* * *

"Oh Othinus you are already out! You didn't take much time" Touma spoke after he reached the kitchen after sometime of wandering around.

"Ofcourse I can't keep you waiting long" Othinus replied

"Hmm... Let's see what are you making?" Touma asked eagerly.

"Denied" Othinus gave a stern reply.

"Huh? But why?"

"It's a secret, you'll know when you eat it. If you see it now, it will ruin the element of surprise" Othinus reasoned

"Well if you put it that way then I have no choice" Touma sighed

"Here Touma" Othinus kept a single container in front of him. "Sorry I couldn't make much in this short time"

"It's ok I am more than happy that a beautiful girl like you is cooking for me"

"Beautiful...Aww Touma so you do know how to flirt and here I thought you were clueless" Othinus cooed with delight.

"Haah Anyways let's see what you made" With that he opened the lid. "Oh I certainly didn't expect that where did you learn to make that?"

"Hehe" Othinus akwardly laughed remembering the recipie book she had followed. "Forget that just eat up already" Othinus shoved it in front of him.

"Okaaay" Touma took a spoonful of it.

"Well..How was it?" Othinus asked impatiently.

"It's good. I am surprised though weren't you supposed to be The Goddess Of War? How can you cook so well" Touma asked with surprise.

"Thank goodness you liked it" Othinus sighed with relief.

"Although I could tell by the taste that you are not a regular in food making. It wasn't like the usual taste you would get in market. But it had it's own unique taste which was pretty good" Touma gave his opinion.

"I see. It's as you said, I am a amateur at cooking" Othinus admitted without any reluctance.

"It's ok, it's nothing to feel down about. You'll get better with time" Touma reassured

He finished his meal.

"So what now? Anything else you would like?" Othinus asked eagerly.

"Nah I know let's go for a walk instead" Touma said without realising the state of the world.

They walked outside.

* * *

There was nothing at all. When the universe was destroyed, Kamijo Touma had spent hours, days probably weeks walking on a path going 'Nowhere'. All sense of time was lost.

"..." The boy named Kamijo Touma looked at the distant horizon. Whether he could see anything was another issue. "Well let's walk a bit" Touma stepped on the black ground once again.

It was unclear how many times or for how much time he had walked on it previously. But one thing was clear if one looked at his face...

He did not wanted to walk on it again.

And obviously his understander quickly caught on the moment she looked at his face.

Nevertheless...

"Let's go Touma" She tugged his sleeve when he stood blankly there for sometime.

"Ah yes! Wait let's not go too far or we might get strayed" Touma raised his concern.

"Don't worry I can sense a faint energy from the house I created. So I can easily track it. And I can also sense where you are" Othinus reassured

"How? Must have something to do with my Imagine Breaker" Touma pondered

"It's a secret"

"You don't happen to do something with my clothes while I was in the bath?" Othinus turned to look the other way "I knew it was something like that"

"But if you want to make sure we don't get separated here let's hold hands" She said and held his hand "And I won't mind if I get stranded in the middle of nowhere as long as I have you with me. Infact I find it a bit romantic" She added while blushing a little.

Touma squeezed his hand a bit tighter around her hand after listening this. This caused her to jump a bit.

He only said a single word his overwhelming feelings "Thanks" He smiled. Othinus returned it with a smile of her own.

They walked a bit farther away, more farther away, more and more farther away. More more more more...

"Touma?" Othinus spoke

"Ah sorry it's hard to keep track of how much we have travelled when there is no reference point" He looked back but he couldn't see their house at all. "Say Othinus in which direction was our house" He asked to confirm.

"There" Othinus pointed

"Then that's good as long as you can track it we can get back no matter where we go" Touma said

They walked a bit further. More further. More and more.

"Touma" This time Othinus said a little more forcefully and she suddenly stopped while tugging his arm.

"It's ok Othinus, it's not we'll get lost or so..."

"It's not that, you... You look sad. I can't bear that look on your face" Othinus clung to his arm.

"Othinus..."

"Just look at you. You seem like you are crying internally" Othinus pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I..." Touma spoke but his throat clogged because of the various emotions he was feeling.

"Touma" Othinus spoke after a while. "I'll make your heart feel at ease again"

With that she broke the embrace and made some distance between them and held her hand up with palm facing the heavens.

"Othinus what are you doing?" Touma asked getting confused and worried.

Othinus started glowing with a golden colour and the brightness kept on increasing.

From past experience he had an idea of what it meant.

"As your understander and your lover I have to make sure that you are always happy. That's my only purpose in life" Othinus smiled a bit.

"Wait Othinus don't" Touma started running towards her.

And...

And...

"Don't worry I have recovered enough to do this, it will be fine" With that the brightness overturned the darkness of the black world.

Touma Kamijo's vision suddenly turned white and after a moments...

...Black...

* * *

 **By the way how did you like the new chapter, I know it's a bit short as I wrote it in just 1 day. I have a habit of writing when I get motivated.**

 **AND I HAVE TO ADMIT SOMETHING: WELL...You know the idea for this has come from my dream. (I have actually fantasized me and Othinus together in the Dark World) (And I have no problem at all admitting that) So yeah that is sort of the motivation for this story...hehe phew I feel like a load has gotten off my chest! Naturally I modified the story a bit as we have Touma here instead of me and I can't publish all my dream in detail...**

 **But I know you all WILL enjoy this!**

 **This is DEVIL ADITYA Signing off...**


	4. A New World: For The Two Of Them

**First off MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone, what would be a better occasion to upload a chapter? I wanted to talk about my other fanfic (THE Beginning Of THE END) it looks like I have fallen pretty far behind in that. With respect to the LN,**

 **but there is a scenario that is absolutely amazing which I thought about about a year ago that I just HAVE to share with the world! So I will continue to write it, I might hurry it up a little bit though to catch up.**

 **COMMENT SECTION:**

 **ChancePluto: Thanks man!**

 **linkjames24: Rawr! Actually ear bite can be painful... Although if it's done by Othinus, how can Touma not enjoy it...hehe!**

 **Sergio644: Yup you are behind. You or rather every Index fan should be up to date! And ofcourse I'll continue the story.**

 **Schwarzer: Wow that was a very interesting way to put it! I sort of agree a bit. And wait till the end of this chapter hehe. Also you're right I have rushed a bit, but it was all for this point of time. Now the story will go in more detailed way.**

 **Without further due let's GOOO!**

* * *

 **...**

The named Kamijo Touma woke up and was greeted with a unfamiliar blue ceiling.

"..." He pushed aside the blanket which was half covering from one side and got up. "Where am I?"

Last time he was strolling in the middle of nowhere with Othinus.

"Maybe I got unconscious somehow and she carried me home?...Wait!" Touma suddenly remembered a bit how he had lost consciousness. "Ok let's go outside"

He jumped out of bed and rushed out of room fully aware that he had to figure out the layout of the new house.

Fortunately his troubles were reduced as the new home was much smaller than the previous one.

"Oh you are awake! Good morning Touma" Othinus greeted him from the kitchen.

She was wearing a light pinkish apron over a blue dress.

"Oh thank goodness Othinus, You are okay" Touma suddenly rushed towards her and hugged her.

"Waaaa! This is too sudden. I mean not that I am complaining but I thought you were the one who preferred slow starters. Oh well" Othinus started muttering incoherently.

"Why did you try to suddenly use your power like that. Didn't you say that it was dangerous for you to use your powers for a while? I thought I was gonna lose you" Touma ranted

Othinus smiled at this. She was genuinely happy. "I just couldn't look that expression on your face. You were not comfortable in that empty world. I know you were forcing yourself for my sake"

"What are you talking about, I was..." Othinus stopped him from speaking further by putting her finger on his lips.

"So I decided to erase your anxiety by making a new world for you. Afterall I am your goddess" She winked at him.

"Wait you mean!" Touma quickly rushed towards the main door and flung it open.

There.

There was no longer the dark emptiness of the lost World. Instead,

Dazzling Sunlight hit him on the face.

He was back in Academy City.

Blue sky as far as the eye could see. Tall buildings, wide well planned roads with greenery on the side. More importantly above all! The daily chatter of students going to school along the road, office workers hurrying for work, the bells of icecream vendors, chirping sounds of birds, announcements being made from loudspeakers...All these were pretty normal things for everyday life and were left ignored by common people.

But,

It was something that meant a lot for the boy named Touma Kamijo. A Boy Who Had Been 'Stranded Alone At The End Of The World'. To get to experience this sort of feeling, you have to first experience the End Of The World with your own eyes then you will be able to see these things in the same light as he was doing right now.

Othinus silently stepped out and walked to his side. She lifted her hand and gently wiped off the line tear that had appeared from his right eye.

"Oh... This... This means a lot. Thank you Othinus, I really mean it" He sobbed a little as Othinus pulled his head down to her chest.

"It is okay to cry sometimes. Ofcourse I would do anything to make you happy afterall you are the only one I care about" She gently caressed his head "Touma... Sorry but because I was only at 50% Magic God state, I couldn't make everything right...A lot of things in this world will be different from your world"

"It's ok, I can live with that as long as I have you" Touma slowly wiped his tears.

They both looked at scenery until...

"Touma I know you are happy and all, but don't you have to go to school today?" Othinus suddenly remembered

"...Um...!?..." Touma looked at her with confused eyes however and the reality began to dawn for him several sweat drops started forming on his face "...!Whaaa! I totally forgot! Or rather I didn't even consider this! What time it is? Crap I am gonna be late! My attendance Oh Noooooo! Othinus, I am going for bath please would you pack my lunch as I expect you made something earlier right?" Touma rushed towards the bathroom with lightning speed.

Meanwhile Othinus giggled as she watched Touma.

"Okay I am ready, my lunch"

"Here, and here is your breakfast"

"Don't have time for it" Touma hurriedly "I'll eat it on the way to school" He quickly snatched the bread from her and hurried out of the house.

* * *

Running while having food in mouth might be considered as bad manners by some but right now who cares!

He had no choice, his breakfast will be done while running. If there were no interruptions...

If...

BAM!

Suddenly he collided with someone at a blind end.

"Oww... Sorry um..." He had bumped into someone and fallen to his side so he looked up "Are you ok 'Miss'?" He asked the girl who had fallen.

"Ah...Huh?" The said girl suddenly looked up on hearing his voice "I had heard about the saying that history repeats itself but now I believe it!"

"Um..."

"Hehe is this my lucky day!?"

"It seems you are fine. Sorry I am getting late, I have to go now. Bye!" Touma picked up his bag and ran off.

"A almost perfect repeat of events! What is this? Is this some sign? Will my time with him start again? Oh! His phone did he drop it this time too?" The girl started frantically looking here and there.

To her relief there was no phone there.

 ** _'So he didn't lose it this time'_** She sighed with relief.

"Queen are you alright? Seriously that barbarian! He bumped into you and then ran off!" A girl also wearing Tokiwodai uniform rushed to the fallen girl's side and with several other girls all in uniform.

"Should we track him down? We'll make him apologize properly" Another girl spoke up.

"No it's alright" The 'Queen' spoke silently.

"Why? Who was he, is he someone who is acquainted with you Queen?" This time a girl short girl asked.

"Yes he...Is someone very special" The 'Queen' smiled and turned back to continue walking before any of the girls ask anymore questions. "I hope I would get to meet you again soon. My Prince" She muttered very softly. There was both excitement and a bit of sadness in her voice but she had said it so softly that no one heard her.

* * *

"Hah hah! Finally made it!" Touma

"You are late Kamijo" Suddenly his P.E teacher's voice came into his ears.

"Ah! But.."

"We can listen to the excuses afterwards. Right now it's punishment time! Run 5 laps of the school grounds and you will be doing today's cleaning duty of your class"

"Whaaatt! Such rotten luck!" A loud yell could be heard in all the school.

"Well students looks like Mr. Kamijo has finally arrived" In his classroom his homeroom teacher Ms. Komoe spoke.

* * *

"Hah... Seriously he made me run 5 laps. Hadn't I already run enough on my way to school? My legs are starting to ache from all that running around" Kamijo groaned as he opened the classroom door.

"You're late Mr. Kamijo" His homeroom teacher Tsukiyome Komoe spoke up.

"I know I am sorry, I overslept and while on my way here bumped into a girl" He informed

"Oh my did you apologize to her properly?"

"I was in a hurry so I just asked if she was ok" Touma scratched his cheek.

"My my you should do that Kamijo. You should act more like a gentleman. You were going to be late anyways. I don't remember teaching you to behave like this. This is unacceptable for someone who is my student! As a punishment you will be clearing the weeds off the lawn in the back of the store room" Komoe gave him a radiant smile.

"But I was just given cleaning duty as punishment"

"Sorry Kamijo but I have to give some punishment as your teacher. Oh God! How will I be able to forgive myself if Kamijo grows up to become a delinquent!" His teacher because exasperated and held her head with both her tiny hands.

"Haah...Such misfortune! What a day..Tsk hehe" Although normally Touma would have be a bit more upset about today's turn of events but he wasn't. This little misadventure had eased his heart that he was back in the world of familiar faces.

"Also what's with the winter clothes?" She suddenly asked a very genuine question.

"Um..." The 'Un'Lucky boy named Touma Kamijo looked around to see all the classmates in summer clothes. He this looked on the board it said July 15. 'No wonder I was feeling so hot' Touma pondered while looking towards Komoe. "I guess I just forgot in hurry.. hehe"

"Geez seriously Kamijo! If you want to make excuses atleast make proper ones that I could believe like 'My summer clothes were dirty or something', someone like that" Komoe face-palmed.

"Ughhh" Kamijo groaned as the class laughed.

"Now go sit down" Komoe instructed.

"Yes Mam!" Touma quickly retreated in order to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Also don't forget to properly apologise to that girl when you next see her" Komoe instructed

"Yeah I will..." He began to sit on his chair "Huh!? What did she look like again? I think I had seen her before too somewhere...But I can't remember her appearance at all! She seemed familiar...Ah! Whatever I'll know when she comes face to face next time. But still this is weird"

* * *

The homeroom ended and soon it was time for lunch break.

"Oye Kami-yan you not coming to grab some bread?" His 'friend' Tsuchimikado Motharu called out to him.

"Nah, I have brought lunch today" Touma raised a hand in denial.

"Huh!? I thought you were late because you woke up late. So how did you prepare lunch for you? Don't tell me someone else did that for you. Come on spill it Kami-yan" Tsuchimikado nudged him.

"You know he has got a point there Kamijo. If you had so much time that you prepared yourself lunch, then you should try and get on time to school" Fukiyose Seiri, Kamijo's classmate spoke up.

Tsuchimikado mentally face-palmed himself at this comment.

"Anyways I am going to buy some bread, meanwhile you enjoy your 'Special' lunch Kami-yan" Tsuchimikado added before leaving.

"Well Kamijo what are you upto nowadays? You have been coming school late more often" Fukiyose inquired

 ** _'Really? Othinus said she did make this world close to original. And this date is a few days before I lost my memories, so was I always like that. This is depressing... Atleast my attendance is alright'_** Kamijo pondered.

"..ye...Oye Kamijo? Earth to Kamijo. You with me or not?" Fukiyose called him while he was lost in thoughts.

"Ah! Yes, well I was just awake late at night so I couldn't wake up on time" Touma lied.

"Why are you not able to sleep in time?" Fukiyose inquired

"Erm... You know just studying for the tests what else..." He tried to play it off.

"I think I agree with Ms. Komoe now you need to come up with better believable lies" Fukiyose sighed

"What an impression I have in the class... When I say I was studying, I am said to come up with better lies..." Touma showed a pained expression.

"Well duh. It's hard to believe, I mean tests are far away. Even I am not studying right now. Well our summer breaks have been shortened to complete our course but still. You late night studying? Still unbelievable" Fukiyose declared.

"I don't know whether that comment was meant to cheer me up or depress me even more" Kamijo groaned.

"Is anything troubling you? You can always tell me. It's always better to share your problems with a friend" Fukiyose gave a concerned look.

"No everything is fine. Thanks for worrying about me" Touma gave a bright smile.

"Anyways you should start your lunch, break time is passing by" Fukiyose commented.

"Yeah" Touma opened his lunch. "Hey haven't you brought anything in lunch Fukiyose?" He asked

"Haha no instead I have this!" She shoves a bread packet right in front of his face.

"Let's see... Ability boosting bread with all the vital nutrients. Eat and be the best you can be. Seriously!?" Touma spoke

"I am eating healthy food" Fukiyose said proudly.

"But that's not complete food, you have got to have something else too. Here have some of my lunch too" Touma offered

"No no I am on a diet plan" Fukiyose refused

"Come on just eat it. This much isn't gonna make you fat" Touma said

"Hmph obviously I won't become fat. But...Ah! Alright I'll have some" Fukiyose stammered "Hmm! It's good! I am surprised, I didn't know you know to cook so well" Fukiyose's eyes widened as she tasted the rice and other things Touma had brought.

"Really? Hmm... Really it's good. Actually I didn..." Touma started

"Oya oya oya! Having some quality time in my absence are we?" Tsuchimikado entered the classroom.

"Tsuchimikado..." Touma narrowed his eyes.

"Kami-yan I know you what you are about to say. 'Don't interrupt us!'. Yeah yeah I understand I walked in at the wrong time" Tsuchimikado have an understanding look.

This earned him a punch at the back of his head by Fukiyose.

"I am not giving you any so don't even bother trying" Touma shielded his tiffin from Tsuchimikado.

"Yeah yeah it is after all reserved for girls" Tsuchimikado raised his hands in air.

"Not this again... Seriously you guys both of you always give me such a hard time. Speaking of which where is Aogami today?" Touma asked Motharu.

"Um... Sorry who?" Tsuchimikado had a confused look.

"Aogami who else. That blue haired pervert who always says cat-eared girls are the best" Touma said

"What!? Nonsense! Everyone knows little sister Maid types are the best!" Motharu argued strongly.

"Seriously you still at it?" Kamijo groaned

"What are you talking about Kamijo? Who is this Aogami person?" Fukiyose asked

"Not you too! Aogami the class representative remember?" Kamijo replied

"What are you saying? I am the class representative" Fukiyose argued

"Whaa..." Touma stopped. Clearly she wasn't lying. This wasn't a prank. He could sense in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

But somewhere something was wrong. **_'Now that I think about it a majority of faces in this class are new, I don't remember them being in my class. This can't be normal unless...Wait! Could it be!'_**

"Looks like lack of sleep is having effect on you Kami-yan" Tsuchimikado laughed.

"Since when have you been listening outside?" Touma tried to regain his composure. ' ** _This only means one thing'_**

''Who knows? Maybe a while haha" Tsuchimikado joked

"Haah probably you are right. I should sleep better, I am starting to have dillusions" Touma said maintaining his composure. **_'I am sure it's that. But still I have to confirm this'_**

"Well the saying to go early to bed is not just for show" Fukiyose commented

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind" Touma assured. **_'This means when Othinus said that she couldn't accurately make the world because of her 50% Magic God status meant that in this world many people are missing!'_**

"Well there goes the bell. Lunch time is over. You better hurry up and finish your lunch Kami-yan" Tsuchimikado said while going towards his seat.

"Yeah yeah" Touma said while eating. **_'But how many people were erased? What about other things? I need to talk to Othinus about this'_** Touma made a mental note for later.

* * *

"Ughhh... I forgot I got cleaning duty as punishment today. Just when I was thinking about getting home early" Touma sighed. The school was already over, everyone else had left but he was struck on cleaning duty.

"Can't be helped. You've got to perform your duties seriously" Fukiyose entered the classroom.

"What are you doing here Fukiyose?" Touma asked

"Well today was supposed to my turn but I got unexpected help because a certain somebody got to school late and made the teachers angry" Fukiyose explained

"Just my luck" He sighed again.

"Seriously stop cursing your luck. We should do our work without complaints, I mean we are here anyways. Why not just do it happily?" Fukiyose raised a fist in the air.

Touma had no counter argument for that so they began cleaning the classroom. It was over pretty quickly thanks to an extra pair of helping hands.

"Wow that was quick!" Touma said happily.

"Well we can finish faster if more number of hands are involved" Fukiyose commented.

"With this now I can finally go home!" Touma sighed

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Fukiyose addressed the boy.

"What?"

"You are supposed to do weeding of the lawn at the back of the storeroom" Fukiyose reminded him that he still had work to do.

* * *

"Oh! Crap!"

"Oh man this'll take all day!" Kamijo groaned as he reached the lawn.

"Well what's done is to be done" Fukiyose said while putting her bag down against the wall. "Let's go"

"Wait weren't you supposed to clean only the classroom? I was given this punishment alone" Touma asked

"True, but I am helping. I can't let you do it alone after you helped in cleaning the classroom" Fukiyose told him with a smile.

"But.."

"No Buts!" Fukiyose interrupted "Besides the more people, the faster it will be done" She got down to work.

Touma couldn't argue against that logic.

"You know you can be really nice sometimes" Touma commented

"Huh!?" Fukiyose was taken aback by the sudden compliment. "A..Ah this is nothing just paying you back for your help. Besides it's the duty of a Class-Rep to help the fellow classmates" She stammered

Obviously Touma was too busy with his work to notice a faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

After an hour or so of continuous weeding,

"Hah! Finally it's all done" Touma sighed with relief. "Thank you Fukiyose"

"See told you, it'll be a lot faster this way" Fukiyose huffed.

"Well let's go home" Touma said picking up his bag.

They left the school campus and began walking.

"Let's go to the station together, our dorms are in the same area" Fukiyose suggested

"Um yeah" Touma replied 'Come to think of it I didn't knew where most of my friends lived in the previous world'.

They continued walking.

"Hey do you want to grab something from the supermarket?" Fukiyose asked

"I don't know... I usually go when there are big sales. It saves a lot of money" Touma replied

"Hmm... Me too. Lately my budget is tight" Fukiyose said

"Us Level Zeroes have to spend carefully, we don't exactly get a decent amount of money. If it wasn't for these sales I don't know what I could have done" Touma scratched his cheek. **_'Wow I am having a normal conversation with someone after so long time, I kinda feel happy about just talking about it'._**

"Haha that's true" Fukiyose laughed

"Besides, I don't even know currently what are the leftovers in my fridge. I mean it was Othi... I mean I was in such a hurry this morning, I didn't bother to look properly what was in there" Touma quickly corrected his mistake and smoothly tried to play it off. **_'Crap it it almost just slip from my mouth!'._**

"Hey you clearly were about to say something else and now you suddenly changed your sentence. Geez what are you hiding from me Kamijo?" Fukiyose asked irritatingly.

"N..Nothing my tongue slipped that's all" Touma clarified. **_'I can't exactly tell her that currently there is a girl living with me. I know what a mess it will be..._**

* * *

{ **:- "Touma you live together with her! This is clearly against the rules! Not to mention the morals!"**

 **"Shut up insect, I can live wherever I want. A lowly human doesn't get to order me around"**

 **"What!? How arrogant! What do you think you are some sort of princess or something?"**

 **"A princess is too low for my standards, I can keep them under my foot. Don't worry I can make you a maid or maybe make you incharge of the stables or something. Although I wouldn't not even prefer to spit on you"**

 **"YOU! Are you asking for a fight?"**

 **"Hoho! A worm is challenging me to a fight! Then start. If you even manage to touch me once, your name will be passed down in legends"}**

* * *

 ** _'Probably something along those lines'_** Touma sweat-dropped as he had a vivid imagination.

"Kamijo you act really suspiciously nowadays. Don't tell me Ms. Komoe was right! You are becoming a delinquent!" Fukiyose suddenly raised her voice.

"No no you have got I all wrong!" Kamijo waved his hands in denial. "Huh?"

Touma suddenly looked past the street. Fukiyose followed his gaze and looked at the same direction.

"Hey sweetie are you free? Why don't you hang out with us?"

"Yeah totally, we know a super cool place. We'll have lots of fun"

Two guys were hitting on a girl and she was clearly not happy about it. She had long dark brown hair and looked the same age as Touma.

 ** _'Seriously!? This again..I guess somethings never change. So does what I got to do about it'_** Touma said to himself internally.

"Looks like they are bothering the girl. I'll just go and talk some sense into them. You..." Fukiyose stopped to discover that Kamijo was 'missing' from his previous spot.

"Oh there you are, I've been looking for your all over the place. Seriously you certainly know how to make me worry" Kamijo spoke to the girl.

"Huh..." Fukiyose let out as she made a somewhat disgusted face.

"Anyways it's getting late, let's go" Touma said cheerfully.

"Umm...Who are you?" The girl said flatly.

"What are you saying Yuki? I am sorry that I am late, but atleast don't joke like this" Touma said trying to salvage the situation.

"First off my name is not Yuki it's Mizuki and secondly who are you?" Touma sweat-dropped as Mizuki closed off all routes to diffuse the situation.

"Seriously!? I was trying to help you dummy!" Touma practically yelled at the girl.

"Oye you trying to be smart with us eh?" One of the boy said to Touma.

"Stop harrassing her, she clearly doesn't want to go with you" Touma said firmly.

"Now you'd tell us what to do? Hey guys come here, I think we've got ourselves a Hero here" The other one spoke.

A bunch of boys all looking like delinquents approached. They were 4 in number and 2 were already there, that makes 6.

 ** _'It's not wise to take on them all here. And I've got to ensure the safety of that girl, not to mention Fukiyose is also here'_** He glanced at her briefly. **_'So the best course of action is obviously...'_**

"Oye baboon face, you should pick someone who can accommodate with your face. I know it might take very long, but I believe you'll eventually get someone... probably" Touma ridiculed the delinquent who had called the others. **_'This will definitely set him off'._**

"Y...YOU! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" The delinquent yelled.

 ** _'Yup ofcourse I have an ability to set people off!'_** Touma internally cursed himself.

"Oh ho!? But can you catch me?" Before the thug could understand, Touma suddenly turned and ran with great speed.

"Ha! Get him boys! Don't let him get away!" The thug or delinquent leader yelled.

All the boys began pursuit of Touma Kamijo, without realising that they had completely played into his hand. His main aim was to get them away from the girl.

"Well that was something new, I didn't knew Kamijo was like that" Fukiyose spoke to herself but her voice was heard my Mizuki.

She had never expected Kamijo to be like that. She had an impression of him as a lazy yet honest person who always put the blame of his failure on his luck instead of working hard to improve.

"Um.. I am sorry, it's my fault. I didn't knew he was trying to help me" Mizuki apologized to Fukiyose.

"Ah no, his method was very weird. It's not your fault. Even I would have been confused if it was me" Fukiyose said

"Will he be okay? They looked quite angry" Mizuki sounded worried.

"Hmm... I am a bit worried too. Don't worry I'll check, I don't think he would get caught that easily" Fukiyose said with some confidence.

* * *

"Hah hah! Wait seriously a dead end! Such rotten luck" Touma yelled

Touma had run haphazardly to lose his pursuers but with his luck, he had been cornered.

"W... Wait y...y...you...hah...hah ... Damm..you certainly made us run a lot! Now it's payback time"

 ** _'Looks like I've got no choice'_** Touma prepared himself. "Bring it on then"

The first delinquent approached him and quickly threw a punch. Touma ducked quickly and evaded. He grabbed the overstretched arm and spun around to throw the opponent on the hard concrete with sufficient force to knock him out.

"Looks like he has got some skills. Everyone attack together" The leader shouted.

The remaining 5 pounced at him at once. He evaded the first wave by sidestepping. By his sheer luck (as ironic as it sounds) his foot accidentally got entangled with one of the delinquents and he fell straight on the concrete wall. His head or rather face collided the wall with a speed that would be called... Painful.

Thus the second guy was out of commission. Now there were only 4 of then remaining.

"Everyone stop, or I am calling judgement" Suddenly Fukiyose entered the scene.

"Why did you come here!? Are you stupid?" Kamijo yelled

"So you've already got one and there you were hunting for more..." The leader grinned.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kamijo yelled again this time out of embarrassment.

"You guys should leave. NOW!" Fukiyose said sternly.

"And what would you do? Call judgement? Hah! Don't make me laugh till those tortoises arrive we'll be done with you" The leader mocked.

"Fukiyose why did you follow me? I was trying to get them away from you both" Touma yelled

"Shut up! It's your fault for being reckless, I was worried if you got away or not" Fukiyose yelled back.

"I am getting bored of this lovers-quarrel. You two come with me we'll handle him, you go get the girl" The leader ordered.

The three of them pounced towards Touma and one towards Fukiyose.

BAM! A powerful uppercut collided with the jaw of a delinquents which sent him flying backwards.

The rest two continued to attack Touma. However Fukiyose was not faring so well.

Although she was known as the Iron Wall Girl, but she wasn't accustomed to actually combat. In the class it was mostly her dishing out punishment while the others didn't fight back.

But here the situation was different, she had to defend herself from someone who had experience in actual daily combat.

She barely dodged the initial attack, but she tripped and fell on the ground.

The attacker then pinned her down, but she punched the attacker on the face causing him to lose his balance and he fell down.

Fukiyose quickly stood up and made some distance between them.

"Oww... That hurt! You'll pay for this!" He growled

Before she could react, he suddenly pounced towards her and tackled her hard which caused her to fell off.

A hard kick collided right on her face.

"AHHHH" She screamed as she covered her face.

"Fukiyose!" Touma yelled with both rage and worry.

"Yeah take that! And take this" He kicked her stomach.

"AHHH" She screamed again this time clutching her stomach.

"YOU!"

"!?" This time the sound was very near so the attacker quickly spun around.

BAAAAMMM! A super hard punch collided with his jaw, a creaking sound could be heard.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Touma blasted a powerful punch full of Rage.

The receiver was thrown into the air and crashed into the wall behind.

"Fukiyose! Fukiyose! Are you alright?" Touma quickly picked her up.

"Y...yeah I'm alright. It's okay" Fukiyose grimaced

"But he hit you pretty hard" Touma said

"It's ok now, it doesn't hurt that bad" She weakly tried to get up. And there she saw.

The Leader who Touma had knocked down was slowly getting up with a knife in his hand, he slowly approached.

"TOUMA!" She yelled to warn him. But it was too late, the knife slashed his back.

"Owww!" Touma yelled and fell forwards.

"Taste that! Now prepare to die!" The Leader yelled maniacally.

Fukiyose was in a trance, Touma who had saved him was slashed with a knife and his life was in danger. She wanted to save him. She didn't want the one to be always saved, but her feet they were frozen. Not moving at all, but she didn't had the luxury of sitting around.

 ** _'Come on body move! Move! Please move! He is in danger, MOOOVVEEE!'_**

Suddenly her mind felt light, her feet moved with lightening speed. She pounced forward like a leaping panther. The Leader's feet was plucked off the ground as she tackled him. As they hit the ground, the Leader's head collided with the ground and he lost consciousness.

"Hah hah Kamijo are you okay?" Fukiyose hurried over to Touma.

Touma got up without effort.

"Oww... I'm fine, just a scratch" Touma waved his hand to dismiss her worries.

"Let me see" She insisted

"Like I...Ow ow! Hey it stings!" He grimaced

As she touched his back her hands were dyed with blood.

"No! That's a lot of blood for a scratch, we need to go to hospital quickly!" Fukiyose said in a worried yet stern tone.

"Like I said it's just a scratch, we don't need to..."

"Hah hah...Hey you guys ok? W... what's this! All this blood!" Mizuki suddenly screamed as soon as she arrived.

"That's what I am telling. I won't listen to anything let's go to the hospital" Fukiyose practically dragged Kamijo away.

"I just informed judgement, they'll arrive soon. Let's go to the hospital" Mizuki informed

"Such Misfortune" Touma groaned

* * *

"Here, I've all patched you up don't overdo yourself otherwise the wound might open again. Who am I talking to... well you do have a habit of visiting us frequently so what can I say..." The frog faced doctor sighed.

"Kamijo what is this am I hearing?" Fukiyose narrowed her eyes.

She had just witnessed a side of Touma Kamijo which she hadn't had known about. And she had her suspicions that there was a lot more to it than he had been letting on. And the doctor's statement just verified that.

"Sorry, it's all because of me. Because I couldn't understand that you were trying to help me, you ended up in this situation" Mizuki sobbed a little.

"Ah! It's okay there is no need to apologise. All is well that ends well. And besides didn't I say it, it's just a scratch" Kamijo smiled

"Really you are a weird person, but in a very nice way" Mizuki blushed a little. If one looked properly she was really pretty.

 ** _'I agree with that statement'_** Fukiyose smiled

* * *

"It's okay I'll go by my own, it's gonna be curfew soon you both should go home quickly" Touma waved goodbye to the girls.

"Ok bye Kamijo" Fukiyose waved

"I hope we meet again soon" Mizuki also waved goodbye.

* * *

Touma reached his home and went inside.

"Welcome back!" Othinus cheerfully welcomed him.

"Wow that's a nice dress" Touma complimented her.

She was wearing a one-piece dress with was dark pink in colour whose skirt reached halfway to her thighs.

"Thanks for the compliment" Othinus blushed

"Hah! Man I am starving" Touma rubbed his stomach.

"Hehe the dinner is ready. Come..." She pushed him forward.

"Owww... " He squeaked

"Touma! What happened?" Othinus was suddenly worried.

"It's nothing" Touma bluffed

"No, show me. Get your shirt off" Othinus pulled his shirt away. "What is this!" Her eye widened as she saw his bandaged back.

"Ah nothing I just had a little squabble" Touma tried to diffuse the situation.

"Tell me all about it NOW! And in detail" Othinus was suddenly in very serious mode.

Touma had no choice but to tell her. He could not lie to her as she would quickly catch him if he was lying. That was one drawback of having someone who understands you.

"...and then we visited the hospital. It's ok everything is alright now. I took care of them all" Touma assured

"I see. Hah! Seriously you attract trouble everywhere. Come now you should eat, I have put extra effort in the dinner. You better appreciate it" Othinus said

"Okay I am starving anyways, thank you for the food!" Touma said before starting to eat.

As expected the food was really good.

"Look at you... eating like such a baby" Othinus giggled. "Now for the sweet dish..." She opened the fridge.

"What happened?" Touma asked

"Looks like I went a bit overboard, the fridge is empty. Oh well, I'll just go and buy more" Othinus went to fetch a bag from the kitchen.

"Wait let me finish my food, I'll come with you" Touma said

"No no you eat properly, I'll go and buy it. You need to rest too, and besides I need to get a little bit familiar with the normal human life too" Othinus stated a genuine fact.

"Yeah that's true. Well, try to get cheap ingredients" Touma said

"Seriously that's what you say when you see me off..." Othinus sighed

"Haha come back soon" Touma laughed

"Now then let's eat..." Touma's phone started ringing as soon as he was about put the spoon in his mouth. He sighed and took his phone out. "Oh this is... Hello Fukiyose...yeah I got home...well I was eating"

Apparently somehow Touma had ended up in sharing his phone number with Fukiyose and Mizuki.

"Kamijo, Mizuki just phoned me and told that those delinquents escaped before the judgement arrived. She told to be careful" Fukiyose informed him.

"Oh I see. Well I don't think they'll try something like that again" Touma dismissed her thoughts.

"Hey you should be careful, they might plot revenge" Fukiyose scolded him on phone. "Anyways we'll talk more about it tomorrow in school. Also be careful on your way ok?"

"Yeah yeah"

"Ok then, Bye see you at school tomorrow" Fukiyose said sweetly.

"Seriously now, troubles always flock my way. Oh well worrying doesn't help anyone" Touma continued eating.

* * *

In a dark ally a few boys were sitting.

"Damm I think he broke my jaw. Next time I see him I'll kill him for sure!" The Leader yelled furiously.

"We'll get him boss. He messed up our faces and made a laughing stock out of us" Another boy said

"So this is where you have been" Another group of delinquents approached the Leader.

"Oh you finally arrived. Did you bring in the goods?" The 'Leader' asked

"Yeah yeah here, but still to hear that you guys got beaten up by a single kid. Man you have fallen low" The new gang's Leader mocked while he handed them a briefcase.

The 'Leader' opened it and smiled. He took out something black and shining made of metal. It was an object that was very compact but still lethal. A simple handgun, and there was more than one of them.

"Now it'll be a piece of cake" The 'Leader'grinned. "Tomorrow we'll pay him a visit and that girl too, I need to make sure she gets some too. I think the boy's name was Touma and the girl was called Fukiyose" He rubbed the back of his head.

"We'll help you. Afterall it's the matter of the reputation of our gan" The new Leader said. "Everyone we will get him when he is returning from school. We'll strike when there are less people around and teach him a lesson. If he resists too much then..."

"You'll do nothing" Suddenly a voice came from the dark alley.

"Who's there come out" The new Leader roared. "Come out or I'll shoot" He threatened

Someone slowly started coming out of the darkness. From the looks of it, it was a girl.

"You'll do nothing because... you need to be alive to do something..." She muttered

Her face was not yet clearly visible but she had long blond hair and wore a dark pink one piece dress.

"Damm she's something! Wow today is our lucky day. What's with the eye patch though? Some sort of fashion? Either way she's amazing" The new Leader said with his eyes fixed on her.

"So you are the ones who... Who hurt my Beloved! You lowly maggots dare try to hurt someone who means everything to me!" Her beautiful face was distorted with pure rage. "I created this world for him. And I will remove the unnecessary parts without any delay"

"Hah! Damm why does he has so many girls? Oh well go get her guys. Have fun and make sure to save some for us too" The 'Leader' said

A lot of them ran towards Othinus. And...

Her reaction was... just a small thing, she flicked her fingers... that was all or rather, that was more than enough.

* * *

"Oh Othinus it's you, you're late where have you been?" Touma opened his door and let her in.

"I had to take a bit of detour, I was lost and then I had to take care of something" Othinus showed him the bag and he began to put it's contents into the fridge.

"Hmm... okay" He didn't ask much questions.

"Now you need to sleep. Unless you want to be late tomorrow too" Othinus reminded him.

"Yeah you're right" Touma said

After cleaning up the plates, they both started going to the room to sleep.

"Um Othinus?"

"I'll sleep in the bed next to you"

"Seriously this again. Then I'll go sleep in the bathtub..."

"Doesn't exist"

"...Hah... Such Misfortune!"

Among all this Touma totally forgot about asking Othinus about the world specifics.

* * *

 **So how was this? Obviously Touma will do heroic deeds wherever he goes don't you agree? Any suggestions and comments for this are welcomed.**

 **This is DEVIL ADITYA...**

 **Signing Off...**


	5. New To School: A First

**Happy Valentine's Day to all, this marks a full year completion of this fanfiction. So I remembered that I should update it. So I immediately got down to writing while I was traveling in the train, as it was a long journey. (Somehow most of the chapters I wrote were while traveling - maybe I travel a lot)**

 **Ah as for Valentine's Day a slight joke from my side - I got the AD message ((What's the famous colour of Valentine's Day?**

 **A) Red**

 **B) Black**

 **Reply A/B or call toll free on 52XXX0))**

I **immediately thought what would I get from this as the reward was not mentioned. So I took the liberty of adding in the most appropriate that I could think of (surprising it occurred to me rather quickly).**

 **((Reply A/B or call toll free on 52XXX0, Winner will be rewarded with a Beautiful Girlfriend!))**

 **Now that's how a message should be!** **...okok I don't know how to make jokes properly. But still I wanted to share this.**

 **ON** **TO THE COMMENTS SECTION:**

 **Xperior: Um... I tried to comprehend but I didn't get what you're trying to say... I must be lacking in vocabulary.**

 **felixiglesias8:** **Thanks for the feedback. There are many reasons for grammatical mistakes. One would be a genuine mistake from my part. Second would be when I copy from my writing app to the fanfiction app, there are automatic copying errors...yeah they do occur. Thirdly there is my writing style, I purposefully write in a manner which I like, it may seem wrong to you all but I feel it correct. Eg: I don't put periods at the end of a said statement which end with " or '.**

 **linkjames24** **: Come on man you should make some too!**

 **0: Eh!?...I don't think so...Well it is perfect situation for a lemon - The situation is perfect, they are living together... But the thing is that I haven't written one before and would be too embarrassed to write one. The thing is I imagine the scene while writing and I am quite often embarrassed myself while writing.**

 **IllusionBreaker: Thank** **s man, I am slowly but steadily updating the chapters. I write on motivation and whims.**

 **Gamator** **: I'd say Othinus is Kuudere in public, Deredere when she is with him and Yandere when he is not around.**

 **Without** **any further delay let's get started.**

 **I** **don't own the franchise sadly. Obviously I claim no profits from writing this fanfiction but I still write it!**

* * *

"G... Wake u..."

"Hmm..."

"Wake up Touma" Othinus shoved "You have school today..." She added when he didn't give significant reaction.

"Wha!" Touma suddenly jolted up as he heard that last part.

He wasn't used to this new time-line. Earlier he was suffering from very severe short attendance. He frantically looked towards the clock.

"Good morning" Othinus greeted him.

"I almost forgot that I am not on short attendance anymore. But hey you are up early" Touma relaxed after looking at the clock.

"Oh not at all. A moment ago I was sleeping right beside you hehe" Othinus giggled.

Touma stared stunned while trying to remember anything.

"You seriously love to tease me" He sighed

"The only thing I love is you. I know next time as proof, I will stay there cuddled together with you" Othinus grinned

* * *

Touma got ready for school and sat to have breakfast. While Othinus went to take bath. He started watching TV while eating.

"Hmm this tastes good whatever it is. I wonder where she learnt to cook like that" Touma spoke as he enjoyed the unknown recipe.

 _[...Onto our next report. There is a huge uproar since last night due to a major incident. It is being referred to as the mincemeat murders. They happened in the back alleys of District...]_

"What's this?" Touma looked at the TV with curiosity.

 _[May corpses or rather... a large number of lumps of flesh have been found. Anti-Skill is confirming the number of victims, the samples have been sent for DNA analysis. From the initial report, there are atleast a dozen victims]_

The reporter looked uneasy while detailing the incident.

 **'What is this? Come to think of it if it's in this time-line, could it be Accelerator? But there is a 50% chance it could be something else. I have to look into this. I should talk to everyone at school about this a bit'**

"I am out! Hey you haven't eaten yet?" Othinus spoke as she exited the bathroom while wrapped in a towel.

"Ah! Waait isn't this a bit too bold?" Touma looked like he was trying to avert his eyes but he couldn't.

"Well my usual dress shows more skin than this and you seemed to be comfortable in it" Othinus made a solid point.

"Oh so that's why I am able to look at you. Hmm.. hmm... That must be the reason" Touma crossed his arms and nodded for himself.

"You say really strange stuff sometimes. But I like that side of yours" Othinus came a bit closer. "Like what you see? Wanna...see more?" She wispered in his ear.

"Sure why not? I mean I am a normal highschool boy afterall Haha!" Touma repressed his embarrassment and spoke.

 **'Hah! Take that! Now show me what kind of face you make after you are embarrassed'** Touma tried to get back at her.

Othinus looked like she was a bit taken aback. She was blushing with slight hue of pink on her cheeks.

"I was prepared for this from the start. But I didn't expect you to agree so soon. Both my body and soul are yours. I know let's just ditch school today! Come, let's..." Othinus pulled his arms.

"Okay okay I was joking" Touma frantically waved his hands.

"Although I considered this to be a possibility. But I am a bit disappointed. But there is always a next time, all you need is to just say" Othinus held his arms again.

"By the way you sure took a bath early today. Going anywhere?" Touma swiftly changed the topic.

"Well yes, it's a secret. But I tell you one thing, it will make you happy" Othinus smiled mysteriously.

* * *

Touma entered his classroom and sat on his seat.

As expected, the classroom was noisy, everyone was talking about the mincemeat murders.

Touma was also pondering about that.

 **'Oh yeah I forgot to ask Othinus about this world. Why didn't I remember this sooner'** He face palmed.

"Hey goodmorning" Fukiyose greeted him.

"Morning" Touma replied

"Are your injuries alright?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, it was only a scratch and besides I heal pretty fast. I am good as new" Touma bragged

"That's a relief. Thanks for protecting me yesterday. You even got yourself hurt in the process" Fukiyose apologized

"It was nothing. It's only natural for me to fight when one of my friend is in danger" Touma said firmly

Fukiyose gave a warm smile.

"I'm sorry I always thought you weren't doing well. You were not coming to school on time and you had bad grades too. I had thought you were a lazy person. But I didn't knew this side of you. So for my lack of judgement I am sorry" Although Fukiyose meant to apologize, but it looked like many invisible arrows pierced Kamijo.

"Ugh...Most of what you said is true though... I do get bad grades and I am mostly late to the class..." Touma groaned

Fukiyose giggled at this.

"By the way I have been thinking. How often do you get in these kinds of situations? I think I heard the doctor said that you have been at the hospital multiple times before" Fukiyose asked

Touma sweat dropped. "Well stuff like that happens..." Touma slightly turned away his face.

"Touma... you are Touma Kamijo right?" Fukiyose suddenly asked.

"Umm...yes?" Touma spoke unsure how to reply this weird question.

"Back then you seemed like someone different. Different from the Touma Kamijo I knew" Fukiyose said "But you were a lot cooler that time" She blushed a little while saying the last statement.

"Seriously what kind of impression do you have of me?" Touma looked calm on the outside but...

 **'Wait am I acting different from usual? I was successful able to decieve others after I lost my memories. Am I acting different from the old me? Did I change in all this time?'**

"Hey don't you think it's dangerous to do things like that?" Fukiyose asked with a little worriedly.

"It's not my choice that I am dragged into these kinds of situation. But when I see someone in danger, I just can't back down. That's just how I am" Touma answered. 'And I probably always was'

"But isn't there judgement and Anti-Skill to deal with these things?" Fukiyose argued

"We don't know when they will arrive and if they will make it in time or not. So whenever I see someone who is in need I help without any hesitation" Touma said with a stern look "And my luck just keeps dragging me in these situations" He sighed

"Seriously? You just had to complaint about your luck. You just lost a ton of your points on that last line" Fukiyose said in an irritated tone.

"Pfff haha" They both burst out laughing.

"By the way where is Tsuchimikado? I don't see him here. Am I too early?" Touma asked

"No you are just on time. He is absent today. I don't think he will come so late. By the way you heard the news today morning right?" Fukiyose inquired.

"Yeah mincemeat murders right?" Touma remembered

"Who would do something like that? Either way it's not safe to wander around in the city. And considering your 'bad luck', you are bound to be caught up in some trouble. So I'll be accompanying you. Maybe being with me will cancel out your 'bad luck'.." Fukiyose giggled

"I seriously doubt that. Instead you would be dragged into the matter with me. So..." Touma spoke

"Enough with the excuses already do you hate my company so much" She asked him

"No it's nothing like that"

"Then it's decided. Also didn't we had this talk yesterday? I will accompany you. It will be safer for both of us this way" Fukiyose declared

Touma could not argue with that logic.

Just then their homeroom teacher Ms. Tsukiyome Komoe entered the classroom.

"Wow how rare! Kamijo is on time today" She smiled happily on seeing her favourite student.

"Uh..." Kamijo on the other hand groaned.

Everyone laughed while Ms. Komoe quickly took the attendance.

"Now I have something very important to discuss with you all. I am sure most of you have heard about the mincemeat murders. Anti-Skill are currently looking into that matter but since the crime location is near our area. You all should be careful while coming and going to school. Do not wander around too much here and there. Kamijo that includes you" Komoe emphasized on that part. "Also it is advisable if you keep yourselves in groups. We don't have strong espers, but numbers provide great strength"

"See even our teacher says we shouldn't be alone" Fukiyose reinforced her point.

The class started muttering and discussing.

"But staying in groups doesn't mean you can wander around. As from the news it was clear that the victims were in groups too"

"..." The class went silent hearing that.

"Well that's all. Why the long faces? As long as you are cautious, you'll be safe. Don't worry Anti-Skill is looking into the matter, it will be all okay soon" Komoe reassured them. "And enough of all that, I have another big news for you. Today we have a new transfer student joining us"

"Eh? A transfer student?"

"At this time of the year?"

"Could it be this is the situation we get an absolute beauty in our class like it always happens in the manga"

"Seriously I hope it's a beautiful girl"

The class went to its usual antics in no time.

"Hey Kamijo aren't you interested who this new transfer student is?" Fukiyose asked as she saw him looking outside the window lost in thought.

"Yeah yeah" He answered absentmindedly.

The door opened and the transfer student walked in. There was a moment of silence as if a bomb had been dropped and shortly after that there was loud cheering.

"Has heavens truly blessed us! Finally an absolute beauty"

"..." While there were numerous comments flying about in the class, Kamijo just idly looked outside the window deeply immersed in thoughts.

"Wow she is so beautiful, such magnificent face" A boy spoke

"..."

"Such perfect proportions!" Another boy spoke which earned disgusted looks from the girls.

"..."

"I wish I had long hair like that" A girl spoke.

"..."

"Wow a blonde foreign beauty" Another boy spoke.

"..."

"Just look at how she carries herself. It gives the vibes of a princess..no a goddess"

"...?"

"What's with the eye patch though?"

"...! Whhaaa!?" Kamijo quickly spun and stood up to see the 'new transfer student'.

"Hey, did you miss me?" The 'new transfer student' spoke to Kamijo.

"Othinus!? Why are you here?" He asked

"Why? Didn't I said I had a surprise for you that would make you happy"

"..." The whole class went through a long gap of silence.

Both boys and girls had the same expression - of jealousy. But directed at different people.

"Dammit why is it always him!?" A boy cursed.

Boys cursed Kamijo while girls stared at Othinus with blank expressions.

Othinus closed her eye and smiled thinly in annoyance. They didn't recognise it but it was a very dangerous expression.

While as for Touma, he obviously had no idea what was happening.

"So um... Othinus I take it you know Kamijo. What's your relationship with him?" Ms. Komoe asked her.

Touma gulped. He expected her to give 2 kinds of reactions.

1) Hmph a lowly human like you dare to ask me a question? You monkeys would not understand our bond.

2) Well ofcourse didn't he tell you I am his wife.

He feared the second one much more.

"I am..." She looked at Touma who was looking at her anxiously. "You can say I am his childhood friend"

"Oh so that's how it is" Ms. Komoe delightfully clapped her hands while Touma sighed in relief.

"But we are very close to each other and I know about him more than anyone in this world" She quickly added.

As if adding fuel to the fire the cursing started again. While the expression of the girls staring at Othinus visibly changed. However Othinus viewed them as no more than insects whom she can crush anytime.

"I... I see. Eh hehe... Does anyone want to ask any questions?" Ms. Komoe said with a blank expression.

"Me me" A boy raised his hand.

"I don't have any obligation to answer any commoners. The only one I talk to is him" Othinus declared

"Hey Othinus! Sorry it's just that she is really bad at making friends and talking to others. Come on answer his question" Touma apologized on her behalf.

"Very well then since he asked, I will answer. Ask what you want to know"

"Um..." He spoke hesitantly due to the previous turn down. "I was wondering, what's with your eyepatch? Is it some kind of fashion accessory?"

As if there was a major chemical reaction, the atmosphere of the room completely changed.

The temperature dropped dramatically and everyone suddenly felt intense pressure on them.

Everyone froze unable to move even a finger. The boy who had asked the question could literally feel death a few moments away. Every cell in his body screamed at him to run but he couldn't move an inch.

Suddenly then Touma stood up. Othinus looked at him while he mouthed the world 'please' to her.

She closed her eye and the pressure was suddenly gone. But everyone was still stone cold.

"H..how rude! To ask such a thing to a girl!" Ms. Komoe was the first one to come back in her senses. "Apologize"

"S..sorry" The guy timidly apologized.

"Well I had sort of an accident and was advised to wear it for some time. But it's okay now I can take it off anytime" Othinus informed

"I see it's good to hear. So if you and Kamijo know each other, then why don't you sit next to him" Othinus's eyes lit up on this and she quickly went and sat on the seat next to him while Komoe sweat-dropped.

"See didn't I surprise you?" Othinus smiled

"Yeah you certainly did. How did you manage this?" Touma asked

"Hehe did you forget who I am?" A single sentence from Othinus was more than enough for an explanation.

"Hey Kamijo, so since when have you been friends?" Fukiyose asked curiously. She was sitting on the desk just in front of his.

"Well for as long as I can remember. Hehe... Othinus why don't you tell the rest" Touma looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I have don't have much interest in talking to anyone other than him but since you asked, we have known each other since we were little. Our parents are friends since long time. We played with each other. When Touma got into fight with other kids, I used to comfort him by resting him on my lap. He really loved being in my lap, while I gently caressed his hair" Othinus bragged while Touma was turning red with embarrassment. "When we played house together, he always played the role of an exhausted husband and went straight to sleep in my lap. We even used to take baths..."

"Ok ok that's enough" Touma frantically waved his hands as he stopped her from going any further just at the right time.

"..." Fukiyose stared at him blankly. Like saying I knew you were fallen far but since the beginning?

"Hey don't misunderstand, I was small at that time. It's not like I have a thing for lap-pillows even if they are very soothing. I mean sure every boy dreams of experiencing one at some point of time. Well our heads buried in soft thighs while we rest...pure bliss...Oh wait that didn't come out right! I mean this doesn't mean I want one or anything" Touma defended himself.

"And there is it, another one of his habits. He usually blurts out his preferences like that" Othinus commented

"..." Fukiyose again stared with blank expression.

"Fukiyose?" Touma asked

"Pervert" She said while turning her head away slightly.

The rest school day went with boys trying to talk to Othinus and her mercilessly turning them down.

* * *

The school was over and Touma picked up his bag to leave.

"Let's go Touma"

"Let's go Kamijo"

A pair of voices said simultaneously.

They quickly looked at each other.

"What do you mean by that? Touma will be going with me" Othinus demanded

"But he already promised that we'll walk away from school together" Fukiyose informed. "Besides the teacher said to move out in groups for safety"

"I am with him, so there is nothing to worry about safety, you can find someone else to go with" Othinus declared

"But I am already..."

"Stop being so stubborn" Othinus said sternly.

"Now now ladies, how about we all go together?" Touma diffused the situation.

Both of them looked at him with the same glaring expression they had for each other. Touma sweat-dropped.

"Alright if that's what you want, ok let's go" Surprising Othinus agreed to that easily.

"Hmm... Not bad, we should go together" Fukiyose mused

The three of them left the school grounds.

Touma looked at either of them trying to find something that could start a conversation between them. But he couldn't find any.

"So you asked about how I knew Touma, now why don't you tell your story" Othinus suddenly spoke. Although she knew exactly who she was.

"I ...I am his classmate Fukiyose Seriri, I am the class representative, so it is my duty to see if everyone is doing well in the class. Kamijo here wasn't good at studies and didn't come to school on time. I just thought he was a lazy person who needed help..." She stopped for a while. "But recently I have found a new side Touma... Er... Kamijo is a nice person. He helps those in need"

The sudden correction of mistake didn't go unnoticed by Othinus as she raised her eyebrow on that part.

Touma on the other hand was completely oblivious. He was rather happy that his opinion was getting better in the eyes of hus classmate.

"Wow, thanks I am not used to others praising me in front of someone" Touma scratched his cheek.

"Anyways let's go ahead" Othinus said

They all walked together.

"I think that's enough, my dorm is just behind that building" Fukiyose informed

"Really we live close, my dorm is also just a bit farther away" Touma spoke

"Oh really!? Speaking of which where do you live Othinus? Should we escort you?" Fukiyose politely asked her.

"Why there is no need, Touma and I live in the same place" Othinus smiled

"Whhaa!? You L...live together with a girl Kamijo? How indecent!" The public moral committee mind of Fukiyose activated.

"Oh no our dorms are at the same place, they are co-ed" He lied

"Oh so that's how it is" She sighed with relief.

"Even if we were living together. Why does it bother you? You are not his mother and you certainly are not his girlfriend. If anyone can claim that role, it's me!" Othinus declared and suddenly clung to Touma's arm.

"Othinus stop messing with her. Sorry she has a habit of playing around like this" Touma cleared while Othinus pouted.

"I should get going" Fukiyose suddenly said.

"You okay?" Touma asked taken aback by the sudden statement.

"Yeah I'm fine" She smiled

Touma waved goodbye and they went their separate ways.

* * *

"You really love to make my life complicated. Honestly when they asked you about our relationship, I thought for a moment you were gonna say lover or wife" Touma spoke on entering their apartment.

"That thought did cross my mind for a second. But I thought I'd be a hassle to deal with those annoying humans later. I know maybe I should have said that I am pregnant with his child" Othinus mused

"Pffff" Touma spat out the water he was drinking and Othinus giggled in response.

"Seriously you... you are looking good in that uniform" Touma spoke as he eyed her in the school dress.

"You sure know how to hit on a lady. Thanks for the complement by the way" Othinus blushed

"Haah! What a long day!" Touma stretched his arms.

"Hmm... okay you must be tired. Go ahead and rest for a while. While I have to go out for some supplies" Othinus informed.

"Ok, be careful" Touma said

"Look who you are talking to...But the way you care about me makes me happy" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Before Touma could speak anything, she dashed out and waved.

Touma waved back while holding his cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile in a room just a few blocks away from them, a girl was sprawling on her bed.

 **'You certainly are not his girlfriend. If anyone can claim that role, it's me!'** She felt sudden pain in her chest as she remembered those words, just like she had felt when she first heard them.

"What's wrong with me?" She spoke lightly to herself.

* * *

The door bell of Touma's apartment rang.

'Must be Othinus' He thought while looking at the clock, it was evening.

"Coming! Welcome home Othinus. Wait! What!?" He opened the door to see Othinus outside however..."Your eye!"

"Yeah I decided I should fix it. Thehe, so do you like my new look?" Othinus smiled

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. Sorry it is not very long. The thing is I felt asleep while I was traveling so I couldn't write much. Again I would remind you all that I have fantasized about this situation and many of the points in this fanfiction is based on that dream. Naturally I have a lot planned out the only thing I do is mold it a bit into something a bit different and that is readable, I can exactly write what I dreamt about directly. I hope you will enjoy the future chapters.**

 **This is DEVIL ADITYA...**

 **Signing Off...**


End file.
